How I ended up Gay Sasuke's POV
by Sasuki Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: This story is about how Sasuke ends up gay, all because of hi evil sister-in-law. BEWARE: Crappy story, no plot, I made it half asleep. ENJOY !


Hey, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I want to tell you a story, the story of the day when I found out I was gay and how I ended up chasing after my best friend.

~Flashback~

"Teme~!"

"What do you want, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke faked annoyance

"Get me ramen!" Naruto whined

"No."

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're so mean too poor Naru-Chan!" a girl with dark brown almost black hair with obsidian eyes that caught you and sucked you up just like Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes,

"Hn, shut up… Suki. You are an annoyance."

"Oh, am I? Hmm… I wonder what Tachi-kun will say about that?" Suki smirked

"Self-centered bitch." Sasuke growled

"Look Sasuke, I know you don't like me much but for once, try to be a normal human and do whatever the hell kids your age do. I know you don't want me as your sister-in-law but guess what? Life sucks. Get over it and move on." Suki talked sternly

"U-Umm.." Naruto stuttered

"Hn. I hate that about you always meddling in my business."

"Just come here, Sasuke, I want to talk to you." Suki answered, unfazed by Sasuke's actions.

Sasuke followed her and they went a few feet away from Naruto all that he manages to catch was "baka" and "Itachi"

~The Conversation:~

"Sasuke, look at yourself, being a rebel, I'm proud of you… I taught you well. " Sasuke 'hn-ed' at that, "Sasuke, stop acting like this, I'm not taking Itachi away from you, we've been going out for a year, I'm not taking him away from you anytime soon, I love you, you're like the brother that I never had, I just imagined he'd be a sort of superman not…. A bastard." Suki smirked

Sasuke sighed, 'She's right, she won't take him away from me… why did I just realize that? Why was I such an asshole before?' "I-I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized, he felt like a terrible person.

"It's okay, Sasuke, I forgave you a long time ago, but that's beside the point," Suki smirked, Sasuke knew that smirk, it was the smirk that something bad was going to happen, he knew this back when they were on 'prank-war' bases, quite frankly, Sasuke was scared of that smirk. "I want to talk to you about…. Your sexuality."

"N-Nani?" Sasuke asked very surprised.

"Look Sasuke, you don't have a girlfriend nor are interested in girls in general, I know you're not, I thought you'd be asexual but you proved me wrong."

"H-Huh? How?"

"Sasuke, you're gay. I know this because I've seen you looking at Naruto longingly, also because I've caught you staring at his ass and cuddling with him way too much to be innocent at sleepovers. I talked to Itachi about it, and we both came up with one conclusion: you're gay, or at least you feel sexually attracted to Naruto. I wanted you to know this, before you hurt yourself." Suki finished with a small smile

"So… I like him?"

"Umm… pretty much." Suki answered

"It's a lie." Sasuke growled

"Suit yourself." Suki answered

Sasuke walked away and over to Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto, let's get you ramen." Sasuke said while walking towards the door, Naruto sheepishly smiled at Suki and then hurried to where Sasuke was, almost ten feet from the house.

Meanwhile, Suki sighed "I hope he finds out in a not so embarrassing way." Suki didn't know how wrong she was.

The rest of the day while Sasuke was hanging out with Naruto he found himself in awkward situations and staring at Naruto's ass. He couldn't believe what was happening, the devil of a sister-in-law planted evil seeds into his brain and now he was staring at his **male's **best friend's **ass. **Someone save me!

There was a moment when Naruto dropped something and bend over to pick it up and 'accidently' bumped his ass against Sasuke's crotch. This was all _her _plan.

By the end of the day, Sasuke was exhausted and he was turned on for some reason. He headed home to find his sister-in-law frowning.

"So you're not coming until this weekend?" Suki asked over the phone and received an answer "fine, just take care okay baby?" then she hung up. "your crazy brother wont be here until this weekend."

"Why is he crazy?" Sasuke asked

"He listed a hundred ways on how to kill an evil teacher while I listed fifty!" Suki pouted, Sasuke was thoroughly amazed by how weird, crazy and evil both Suki and Itachi were, and how made for each other they were too.

"Hey Suki?"

"Yeah?"

"Help me make him mine." Suki raised an eyebrow and proceeded to help Sasuke.

In a day's time Sasuke saw something horrible, Naruto kissing another guy, Sasuke was so sad he went home and cried to his sister-in law he told her he was leaving for a while and left to a hotel on the outskirts of town.

For days, he felt depressed and didn't eat. On the third day Naruto found out where he was and visited him, without being able to shut the door on his face Sasuke let him in. then Naruto confessed.

"That was Gaara, my ex boyfriend, after he kissed me I punched him in the face, Sasuke i…. I love you. I've been trying to say it but never got the chance…. You can punch me now. Instead, Sasuke kissed him deeply.

"Dobe, I was waiting all along for those three damn words, that what I'm about to do may be considered rape." Sasuke said while pushing Naruto on the bed and kissing him passionately.

~Flashback end~

He loved that day, he finally got laid.

~Flashback~

"Sa-SASUKE!" Naruto yelled while cuming all over the bed.

~Flashback end~

Yeah, it was all worth it. In the end, Suki wasn't that bad of a sister-in-law. After that, when Itachi came, his brother hugged them all and cheered for finally having a happy family.

Only one problem though…..

Uchiha Sasuke managed to get Uzumaki Naruto pregnant and he's blaming it all on his sister-in-law.

**The End**

**What the fuck? Yeah umm…. No more all-nighters for me. You can criticize all you want…. I don't really care.**

**xD**

**~Suki Uchiha Uzumaki**


End file.
